Kiba's Wish
by Kankuro
Summary: What happened when in the Forest of Death, Akumaru died trying to save Kiba? Please Read and Review. Chapter is 11 is up. My first Naruto Story.
1. Chapter 1: Kiba Thoughts

I don't own any of Naruto

* * *

Kiba was lonely.

He needed a good friend like him.

But why?

Why did he have to die?

It was all Kiba's fault.

Why did he have to go see what was the commotion at the cost of Akumaru?

You know, the felling you get when something goes wrong and you'd like it to go back in time?

This is how Kiba felt.

A hundred times more, though.

Why?

* * *

Please read and Review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Akumaru's End

I got the Idea from the Naruto Manga, Volume 7. That reminds me,** I don't own Naruto or anything from the show.**

* * *

Blood from that rain clan was spread everywhere.

Some actually fell on Kiba's Cell.

Fear froze them.

There heard Gaara saying, "I want to kill more."

Kiba saw the sand rising around him.

"That's enough, Gaara." Kankuro said in a semi-nervous tone.

"Shut-up, or I'll kill you next." Gaara said very sternly.

Kankuro looked paler than before.

As the sand rised, around Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, Akumaru knew what was going to happen next.

He jumped out of Kiba's jacket.

"A-a-akumaru?" Kiba said in fearfully?

"Grrr... Ruff!"Akumaru ran out of the bushes and was running as fast as he can.

He threw his chompers on Gaara's arm.

"Arooooo...!" Akumaru howled as he was captured in a sand coffin.

"Run..." Shino said quietly, because Gaara's sand coffin Jitsu on them has wearing out.

They broke free.

Hinata and Shino ran for it.

Kiba looked back and saw Akumaru in a sand coffin.

"Akumaru!" Kiba yelled throwing all the projectile weopons at him.

All Gaara had to do was use his sand shield.

"Kiba! Come on!" the others yelled, worried, "Akumaru gave us our chance to escape."

Running away in tears, he did not want to see the rest.

"YIIIPP------!"

* * *

Hoped you liked reading it, I will continue.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Kiba's Choice

Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"YEL---!" Akumaru yelped in pain.

"No...!" Kiba yelled.

But it was too late.

Blood was spilled.

"Stupid Mutt." Gaara said solemnly.

He dropped the lifeless dog to the ground.

He kicked Akumaru.

"You piece of-!" Kiba was inturrupted by Gaara looking back even though he shouldn't have.

"I haven't finished you yet." Gaara said looking at Kiba.

The two sibling's of Gaara were simply amazed by the behavior of himself.

"K-k-iba... we have to go, o-or we will get k-killed." Hinata said very softly.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Kiba yelled.

"You can run away, but I won't. I will die if it comes to that." He said like he completely lost it.

"Your gonna die, Gaara!" He yelled jumping at him.

* * *

I will post another chapter soon. Than you for your kind reviews, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiba's Fight

"I don't own Naruto."

* * *

He ran toward Gaara.

Smak!

Kiba was smacked across the face as he flew into a tree.

"Gah!" Kiba yelled in pain. Blood dribbled down his mouth.

Then he smiled, he reached into his pocket.

He had at least a dozen of those seeds that made him go wild.

He knew what the side effects were. He could die.

He swallowed all of them.

Kiba's veins started to bulge out.

"What a freak." Kankuro said randomly.

"Your going to take that insult back." Kiba said in a horrificly low voice.

He charged at Kankuro.

Then a sand wall came his way.

"Gahhh..grrrrr.!" Kiba said as he felt his nose, it was bleeding and broken.

Then he ran at Gaara again.

Slice! Blood dribbled down Kiba's coat.

"rrrrr..." As Kiba looked at the wound on his shoulder.

It was coming to an end.

Slice! Slice! Slice!

"rrrr..r..." Kiba fell to the ground.

"zzzzzz!" He saw bugs around him.

They carried him away.

* * *

Well, I'm not a very good person when it comes to fights. Oh Well. I will continue the story.


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's Worries

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The bugs flew him fastly and swiftly to a tree far way from the place the young sand villiage kids were.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" said the bugs.

"Thank you for bringing him here." Shino said.

The flies and other fling insects fly away.

"I-I-I h-hope h-he's o-okay." Hinata said.

"uhhhh..." Kiba moaned in pain.

"Hhhiinnnaatttaa... sshhiinnooo..." He said in drosy voice.

"I think I blew it out thereeee." He said uneasily.

"I'll get more of those weeds that made the pain go less away." Shino said. He darted out of there.

Hinata went a bit closer to Kiba.

"I-I-I h-hope y-you do b-b-better, K-Kiba K-Kun." She put her hand on his hand.

* * *

This had some romance, but hardly any. I will continue. thank you for all the kind reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: The lurking enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Shino was watching them.

The enemy lurking around there area.

Shino looked sharp as ever.

He knew there was someone was out there.

Looking around, he walked up to Hinata.

"Hinata, be sharp, someone is around here." He whispered.

"O-ok, S-shino." Hinata whispered back.

Hinata had her hand on her kunei knife, ready for anything.

"Aaaaaghhh!..." The enemy screeched in pain as the chakra bugs bit him.

"There!" Hinata thought.

She threw the Kunei Knife in a bush.

"Gah!" The enemy yelled as he fell flat on his face out of the bushes.

Shino grabbed him and dragged him over to a tree.

Hinata noticed some of those bugs that sucked up chakra was still crawling on the enemy.

Shino tied the enemy to a tree.

"Hinata, we can't stay here. We have to get moving." He said.

"S-sure, S-shino." Hinata said.

She picked up Kiba and started jumping on the trees with Shino.

* * *

Here is another poll.

Who wants the story to be long and have at least 3-8 more chapters?

Or, who wants to have it end in the next 1-2 chapters?

Oh, well, your choice.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Insanity

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

Kiba POV:

"This has to be a dream.

Akamaru didn't die.

He couldn't have.

We never saw those sand ninjas.

But we did.

We did see those sand ninja.

Grrr... this is all my fault!

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

This is not happening.

No, it shouldn't be happening.

It wouldn't.

But it did.

Akamaru did die.

I am dying.

My life.

Akamaru's life.

Taken.

It shouldn't happen but it's going to happen.

Everything went exactly as planned.

All my doings led me to this fate.

That how it is.

The horrible way of life.

Disgusting.

Nasty.

Unbearable way of death.

But it always is like that.

Death seeps in everyone's life.

You can avoid it.

But you can't lose it.

Only avoid it.

Because that is how life is.

So I guess death is flooding my life right now."

* * *

This is a sort of odd way to make a chapter.

ButI like it that way.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8: The End of The Second Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Uh..." Kiba moaned.

It was the fourth day.

He was able to manage it.

The pain caused from the seeds.

But something in him changed.

He has gotten stronger.

But the con to that is that he has major nightmares of Akamaru.

He was gone.

And it was his fault.

It was mid-morning.

"We better start heading to the tower." Shino said.

"S-sure..." Hinata said looking at Kiba who looked miserable.

They all got on the feet.

As they were jumping on the trees, the tower grew nearer.

"We are almost there.'' Kiba said unexcitedly.

"We ought to go on foot from now on. There might be enemies close to the end." Shino said.

"O-ok." Hinata said as she jumped off her tree.

Kiba and Shino did the same.

"A-akaumaru..." Kiba murmured.

Hinata looked at Kiba not knowing what to say.

"I-i-t's a-a-alright, K-kiba -k-un" Hinata said in a cheerful fashion.

"No it isn't." He snapped back viciously.

"Oh!" Hinata said and twiddled her fingers looking away.

"We are here.'' Shino said standing in front of a door.

**This is the part where the going gets tough for me.**

**Do not expect me to update as fast as I used to.**

**But I will try my best.**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews.**

****

**Sincerly,**

**Kankuro.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Match

**--------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I sure don't own Naruto!**

_Italics for Kiba's thoughts._

"bah" for talking.

Enjoy the chapter.

--------------------------------------------

They entered the temple.

Shino was tired but still looked serious.

Hinata eyes had small, grey, bags.

Kiba, on the hand, looked miserable.

_Something's wrong with me...everytime I use my chakra...I feel pain._

-------------------------------------------------

They were taught the lesson and and now they are to the part where the preliminaries start.

--------------------------------------------------

_Oh no...I really don't wanna fight right now...after that Gaara guy beat the crap out of me!_

It comes down to the his match.

The board showed:

Uzamaki Naruto

Inuzuka Kiba

_Hey...maybe I will win, this guy sucks!_

"Bring it on, Kiba! Hey, where's your mutt? Chickened out or something?" Naruto said annoyingly.

"Grr...you..." Kiba growled.

_Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!_

_Shiyaku No Jutsu!_

_Down on all fours technique!_

_Here I go, Gah! It hurting my bones!_

CRACK!

---------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update.

This story really been a pain.

Oh well.

Please Read and review.

sorry if it was bad.


	10. Chapter 10: Death and Blood

**I don't own Naruto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Crack!**

Blood squirted out of Naruto's mouth like a lemon.

The punch went into his left rib.

He then gave him a nice uppercut.

_This guys fast, i can't counter, but he can't hit that_ _bad._

"Gack!" Naruto said flying in the air.

He could not bear the pain.

Kiba Jumped in the air.

_I feel this power inside me but every time i throw a punch, i feel as much pain as Naruto does, it _

_feels as if I was breaking the part i'm punching with._

He jumped upon Naruto,

Naruto could not bear to look,

"Your gonna take back what you said about my dog!!!!!" Kiba screamed in anger.

Kiba Threw five, straight, hard, and successful punches to the face.

Naruto flew down so fast he feel himself going numb.

Kiba used his chakra to make himself fly down even faster than Naruto.

He made a flip and threw his foot at Naruto's stomach with all his might.

That made Naruto puke out whatever he had in his stomach and the remainder of blood he had to spit out.

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

There was a hole in the ground about twenty feet deep.

Naruto is dying...

_Stupid kid... _The fox muttered.

---------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry it took so long to update the story.

It will be updated soon.

-Kankuro out-


	11. Chapter 11: Unconcious

--------------------------

I don't own Naruto

--------------------------

The boy with the blond hair lay half-dead.

Then heat surronded the boy.

"What kind of Chakra is this?!?" Kiba thought panting like a dog.

"I'll have to stop right now before he gets his ground back!" Kiba said aloud as grabbed a kunai knife.

It punctured the left ribcage of Naruto.

It went in, but then bounced back at Kiba.

It klattered over the floor.

_What kind of technique is this punk doing?_

"That hurt, you piece of crap!!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba saw that his eyes were different.

He grabbed him by the neck.

"Ghack!" Kiba gasped for air but could find none.

He flew into a wall.

_I have to regain stature or I'm toast!!!_

He threw three ninja stars at Naruto.

Naruto did a flip and dodged the stars and headed into the dust.

He saw a shadowy object.

Naruto struck the object. It was a clone.

_There!!!!_

Kiba threw two bombs in the smoke.

Kaboom!!!!

More smoke rose.

Kiba jumped in the air and threw in a couple of sharp projectiles in the smoke.

Chting! Tchang!

Then a couple of kunais came at him.

_Crap! I'm not in the position to dodge all of them!_

He dodged most of them except one that cut his arm.

He fell down to the ground.

When he was going to meet the ground, Naruto came under and gave a punch to the face, which sent him flying to his left and landed.

He then met with Naruto on top of him.

A couple of jabs to the ribs and then a square shot to the face.

He couldn't do anything.

_Ugh...I'm helpless..._

Kiba fell unconcious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Everyone!!

What up?

Hoped you liked the chapter.

-Kankuro-


End file.
